


The Crack between Dream and Fate

by Wordon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther接到了一个急诊，因车祸入院的Merlin。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crack between Dream and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> 非常不专业的医师梗，已经尽力避免各种专业内容，欢迎捉虫~

金光灿烂的大厅。  
黑发男人站在王座之前，他的左手边，司仪正捧着一只软垫，上面是一顶沉重璀璨的王冠。  
面前的红毯上，新娘正缓缓走来。  
举步。她的动作停顿住了。  
飞扬的裙摆，如云的金发，都凝固在了半空中。  
满屋宾客的表情也凝结住了。  
黑发男人诧异地看着这从未发生过的一切。  
只有一个声音不受这种停滞的影响，仍在作响。  
Uther睁开眼睛，呼叫机在滴滴滴滴地叫着。

Emrys。  
迟疑地顿了顿，钢笔被放置下来。  
Uther抬起眼，曙光已洒入办公室。夜班结束了。

走进电梯的时候，里面的实习医生自觉地往旁边挪了一步。他按下了“5”的按钮，年轻人看着只有一个按键亮着的面板，咽了下唾液。“你负责的是昨天那个三胞胎？”Uther问。实习生做了肯定的回应，他看看她紧张的面孔，突然感到好笑。  
虽然Uther Pendragon是所有实习医生的噩梦，但他从来不管怀孕生产的病例。

Merlin Emrys——床头的信息卡上这么写着。  
监护器上打着有规律的曲线，病人安静地躺在床上，胸口只有轻浅的起伏。他很年轻，一头黑发，面颊柔软，嘴唇发白但有很优美的线条。  
他和名字代表的那个老魔法师一点都不像。  
Uther打量着他。天光在一点点放亮，门外的人声和脚步声也渐渐大了起来。病人皱了皱眉，有些恍惚地睁开了眼睛，视线在虚空中游移了一阵，落在了医生脸上。  
Uther屏住了呼吸。Emrys看着他，灰蓝色的眸子缓缓聚焦。  
就像是星尘聚成了光芒。  
他们四目对视，彼此都沉默着，只有呼吸声落在中间。  
“早上好，Dr.Pendragon。”背后传来护士的声音。他们分开了视线，动作有一点狼狈。  
“我想这里的输液袋该换了。哦，Mr Emrys，”护士看到他已醒来，有些惊讶，“这里是医院，你已经安全了。”

大厅中站满了衣着华丽的人。中间的大道尽头，大门缓缓打开。  
一个金发女人走了进来。她穿着纯白的裙子，长长的后摆拖在地上。她向王座走来，面容美丽得如同天使。  
所有人的目光都追随着她，靠近Uther的地方，一些男人们脸上露出骄傲的神情。  
女人走到他面前，跪了下来。  
司仪说着誓词。他们重复着。最后一顶王冠送到Uther手边，他看着它，它在光线下璀璨生辉。  
不，他说，但是没有任何声音产生。他看着自己的双手捧起王冠，把它放在了女人的头上。  
全场的人都大声欢呼。女人拉起他的手站在他身旁，他却浑身冰冷，从上到下都打着抖。  
Uther从床上坐了起来。黑暗的卧室是如此闷热，他的手心却全是冷汗。

“Uther，你该去看看了——睡眠不良会造成焦虑。”Annis Lector看到他便说道。  
“如果那是真的，那我就焦虑了43年了。”Uther走到她旁边，翻起桌上的文件夹。她是个金发美人，不过谢天谢地，她和他噩梦里的女人一点都不像。  
女医生扁扁嘴，突然问：“你那个小魔法师是不是该出院了？”  
“什么？”他诧异地侧头，然后明白了，“再一两天吧，他内脏的情况还不稳定。”  
“最好早点安排吧，”Annis有点苦恼地说，“我不知道他怎么办到的，但护士和医生们对他几乎百依百顺——”  
“没有人会为难一个有礼貌的人，你只是遇到的棘手病人太多不太习惯而已。”Uther拿到了他想要的资料。  
“这和那种不一样，我总觉得这样会有坏事发生。”女医生若有所思地说。  
Uther勾起嘴角：“所以说你现在成了什么？’预言师Annis’？”  
“我只是在说一种感觉，’火刑柱守护者’。”  
“什么？”他愣了一下，“哦，新的外号。”

手术安排在下午三点。  
Uther等到了电梯，吃过午饭的实习生们陆陆续续地回来了。他迈了进去，一个带着鸭舌帽的高个子跟在他身后走了进来，站在他旁边。这个人穿着件夹克，系着围巾，几乎看不到面孔。到了一层候诊大厅，Uther先走了出去，那个人走得很慢，像是腿上有些不便。Uther走出医院大门，发现那个人跟在自己后面。他偶尔回头，那人都会走得慢一点。  
Annis说的是对的。医生停了下来，拿出自己的手机，假装在查看邮件。后面的人看他不动，只好慢慢地走了上来。就在快走过他身边时，Uther出声道：“Mr Emrys。”  
这个人僵了一下，无奈地转过身来。帽檐下面，灰蓝色的眼睛半是尴尬半是抱歉地看着他。  
“Dr.Pendargon。”年轻人闷闷的声音从围巾后漏出来。很明显，他知道没有家属陪伴是不能独自离开医院的。  
Uther看着他，没有露出责备的意思，但也没有很亲切。“你打算到哪里去？”  
他几乎是畏缩了一下。“去街角的咖啡馆。”  
“一个人？”  
“是的。”  
医师微皱起眉：“你知道，我该把你带回去的。”  
Emrys的眼神垂了下来。Uther在心里叹了口气。  
“但是我懒得这么做，而且正好我也要吃点东西。”他说，“所以——一起？”

走进咖啡店的时候年轻人还有些恍惚，似乎不敢相信这个医生会放过自己。咖啡店的老板Joe是医生的熟人，但看到Emrys还是递了份菜单上来。青年正要去拿菜单，医生的手指已经压在了上面，他抬起头，Uther的灰眸理直气壮地看着他，他只好收了手。  
Uther扫了一眼菜单，点了沙拉和红茶。  
“你不是第一次溜出来了？”他问。  
“是啊。”Emrys已经脱掉了帽子和围巾，“这是第三次了。嗯，医生？”Uther抬起头，对方带着恳求的眼神，“你能不告诉别人我偷跑出来了吗？”  
医师扬起眉。  
“我知道这不合规矩。”青年有些局促，“但是，你知道，没人能带我出来。”  
他确实自入院来没有同学以外的人探望。  
“而且，今天之后我保证再不偷溜出来了。”Emrys看着他，“我今天只是来完成一个约定。”  
“什么约定？”Uther问。  
青年露出有些羞怯的笑容：“这听起来挺蠢的。我告诉门外的那个乞丐，如果他去试着去参加应聘，我就给他一英镑。”  
医师皱起眉：“那你给过他吗？”  
“昨天他给了我三份被退回的简历，所以——我给了他三磅。”Emrys看着他，“这听起来挺傻的，而且有些强人所难，但是——我就是想试试，看看会有什么改变。”  
Uther带着种不可思议的表情看着他，最后放弃似的移开了目光：“好吧，算是我支持你的理想主义小实验，这次不说。不过——”  
“以后绝对不犯，我保证。”青年看着他，眼里亮亮的。

回去的路上，Emrys说：“我觉得他会找到工作的。”  
Uther笑了笑，“但愿如此吧。以后没有你的资助，他愿不愿意继续去应聘还是问题呢。”  
“嗯……”被他声音里的笑意吸引，青年转过身，面对着他倒着走路，“一个人和他表现出来的样子可能是截然不同的，我想看看他们不同的样子。”  
“所以你资助他，散财童子？”  
Emrys笑了，“我改变了他收入的条件。你说他会不会为了更高的收入改变自己？”  
“很有可能。他现在是个骗退聘书专业户了。”  
“你太刻薄了。”青年抱怨道，“知道吗？你也是个表里不一的家伙。你把别人都吓跑了好一个人待着，可是你一个人的时候又在想什么呢？”  
“你想知道？”Uther觉得有趣，有意惹怒他，“听起来好像你对我——”  
医生忽然脸色一变，抓住青年的手把他拉向自己。青年踉跄了一步，撞到他怀里。  
“你差点撞上去。”Uther指指前面。Emrys扭过头，一根电线杆就在半步开外。医生松开手，示意他继续走。他有些惊魂未定地迈开步子，两人安静地走了一会儿。  
“你叫Merlin?”医生忽然问。  
“是的。嗯……你呢？”  
“Uther。”  
Merlin叫道：“真的？”  
Uther把自己的门卡拿给他看，他惊讶地说：“难怪他们都叫你’暴君’。我们算是一个传说里的人呢。我爸妈是一对儿中世纪迷，看名字我们一家人都像是穿越过来——”  
他突然停下脚步，一手捂住了腹部，满脸痛苦。  
Uther扶住他，他抓住他的手臂，冷汗从额头上渗了出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“肚子……突然疼起来了……”他俯下身，无力地说。  
“我们得马上回医院。”Uther把他背了起来，“估计是你的胃。”  
Merlin闷哼了一声，费力地收紧环在他颈上的手臂：“医生……”  
“嗯？”  
“就说——就说你是在回来的路上遇到我的……”  
医师无奈地闭闭眼：“我知道。”

大厅。皇冠。金发美人。  
Uther几乎是挣扎着醒过来的。时间还很早，但他不想回到那个拼命逃离的梦境里去。  
多数人不会觉得一个迎娶美人作王后的梦是噩梦。如果放到白天，他也不会反对。但一到梦里，那样的场景就变得无比可怕，让人心惊肉跳。  
天色将明，Uther走进Merlin Emrys的病房。他坐到床边的椅子上，看着还在熟睡的男孩，终于安定了下来。  
他的噩梦总是无情地演绎下去，直到王冠落在新娘头上。只有一次，Merlin入院的那天晚上，传呼机的呼叫打断了它。  
唯有那一次，所向披靡的梦被按了暂停。

“Uther？”他的手肘被人轻轻推动，“Uther?”  
医生醒了过来，他居然靠着床头柜睡着了。一抬眼，黑发男孩带着笑意看着他。“我不想叫醒你的，”Merlin微笑着说，“但是Dr.Carlin马上就要带着实习医生们来晨检了。”  
Uther撑着颧骨看着他，突然意识到了问题：“晨检？”  
青年笑得更明显了：“是啊！你睡得有多深啊。”  
医生坐直身体，扯了扯自己的衣服。“我……我来得很早……”他揉了揉自己的脸，“上帝，我是怎么睡过去的。你感觉好点了？”  
“好多了。”Merlin侧头看他，迟疑了一下，“昨天是你给我开刀的吗？”  
医生摇摇头：“我有另一台手术。”  
“好吧。”他的语气有点遗憾，“我以为我看见你了。这医院灰眼睛的人不算多，对吧？”  
Uther有些讶异。他确实去看过一眼，那会儿手术都快结束了，而Merlin看起来半睡半醒的，应该不会知道谁在附近。  
“确实不多。”他说。

王冠被送到眼前。Uther望着它，忽然说：“等一下。”  
全场哗然。秃顶白须的礼仪官几乎愣在了那里。  
“我很抱歉，”他对面前的美人说，“但是我不该娶你。”

Uther开始喜欢每天去Merlin的病房待一会儿，有时是青年百无聊赖看着天花板发呆的下午，有时是青年刚刚醒来睡眼惺忪的清晨。他们会聊一会儿天，然后Uther就想起来手头其他的事而作别。  
事实上他从来没有刻意去找Merlin，多半是一时兴起，或是正好有了一点闲暇。  
医生仍然时不时去那家咖啡厅吃午饭，门外的乞丐仍在那里。他问他有没有继续应聘，乞丐则问他那个奇怪的施者怎么不再出现了。Uther看到他准备好了新的退聘书，就照青年与乞丐的约定给了他几磅。之后每次见面，他都依例给他应有的奖励。  
他没告诉Merlin这件事。青年在逐渐康复，他身边的医生护士对他严加看管，但他似乎也不再想溜出去了。Merlin能下床走路的时候，Uther看到他在对着墙扔磁铁飞镖，一个人乐在其中。  
他的家人自始至终都没有出现过，只是在电话里拜托了医院多加照料。他似乎不担心这件事，尽管同楼层多数的病房里病人都有人陪伴，但他很少因此露出寂寞的神情。  
当然，如果你总能吸引到护士和实习医生，也就不会有什么真正意义上的“寂寞”。  
Uther很难说Merlin身上究竟有什么在吸引着人。Merlin是个漂亮的男孩，爱笑，脾气温和，但除了这些，还有什么他没找到的东西在起作用。那是他每次不由自主地走向他的病房时心里所期望的，也是他每次离开病房时所眷恋的。  
他仍在做着关于婚礼的梦，但他的拒绝使这场婚礼走向了新的方向。新娘的家属在大厅里大声抗议，每次都把那里搞得乱糟糟。但是每次他看到那一团乱象时，都会有种隐秘的愉快。

“Dr.Pendragon，这是那个乞丐给你的东西。”Joe把一张便签放在Uther桌上，那是咖啡店用来收集顾客反馈的纸，用某个咖啡品牌的贴纸封的口。  
他回过头，窗外没有乞丐的身影。打开贴纸，他扫过上面的内容，愣了一下。抬起头，Joe在吧台后面冲他点了点头：“这是真的。”

午后大厅里的人并不是很多，Uther匆匆走向电梯，路过前台时，他好像听到了“Emrys”这个词。  
他放慢了脚步，余光扫了一眼正在询问的人。那是个留着一头黑色中长发的男人，穿着件黑色机车皮夹克，下面配的是深色牛仔裤和花纹夸张的白底运动鞋。那人扭过头，正好和他的目光撞上，便礼貌地笑了笑。  
他有一双棕色的眼睛，留着一脸的络腮胡，有种野性的英俊。Uther冲他点点头，便大步流星地走向电梯。他下午还安排了一台手术，如果要去见Merlin的话就得抓紧时间。男人跟在他后面走进了电梯，没再按新的楼层。  
“你是这里的医生？”男人打破沉默，声音是大部分男人都梦想的低沉沙哑。  
“是的。”Uther道，“你是来探病的家属？”  
男人点点头：“有些迟到了，路上颠簸太多。”  
Uther的呼叫器响了起来，他看了一眼，恼火地放下机子，按下了3层。电梯门开了，男人走了出去。

“……够了，Gwaine，你疯了吗？”  
从病房外就能听到青年的大笑声。  
“我可听说有个小可怜两个星期都没走出过病房了哦？”  
“哪有那么长时间……嘿！快放我下来！”Merlin笑得喘不过气来。  
“那是你偷跑出去了？你这个小坏蛋。”  
那亲昵的称呼让Uther皱了皱眉，推开了房门。  
“Uther？”Merlin一惊，他正被那个访客打横抱在怀里，此时忙推着那人的手臂，“好了好了，快把我放下来。”  
那人有些不满地撅起嘴，然后把青年放回到病床上：“这就是你的医生？”  
“是的。Dr.Pendragon，这是Gwaine，我的——”  
“我在电梯里见过你，你看起来是个不错的大夫。”Gwaine一屁股坐到病床上，“所以你现在是来查看病情的吗？”  
“我来通知Mr Emrys一件事，”Uther扫了他一眼，望向Merlin，“你的病情已经基本稳定，一两天内就可以办理出院了。”  
“谢谢，Dr——”  
“这位是你的家属吗？”Uther打断他。  
“胜于家属。”男人抱着双臂站起身。  
“Gwaine！”Merlin低声警告，轻松的神色一扫而去。  
男人回头看看他，不为所动：“这么说吧，他是我在这个世界上最珍惜的人。”  
医生望向青年，他似乎也呆住了。“是么？那恭喜你了，很快你就可以带他回去了。”Uther听到自己这样说，语气轻松得不像自己的。  
“谢谢你，医生。”  
“够了，Gwaine。Uther，请等一下——”  
“抱歉，我还有一台手术要做。”医生冷冰冰地说，“你可以先去找Dr.Carlin，她同样了解你的情况。”  
他反手带上门。

“嗯……Dr.Pendragon？”  
“说。”  
实习生鼓起了很大的勇气：“我今晚可以请假吗？”  
Uther转过身，那个男生不自觉地退了一步。  
“……如果有人替你的话。”他这么说。男生瞪大眼，似乎不相信自己的请求这么简单就被通过了。“具体的去问Dr.Marllory。”他丢下这句话。  
医院的走廊上，暖风和刺眼的光线让他感到窒息。走到阳台，湿冷的风扑在他脸上，但这并没有减轻胃里沉甸甸的感觉。他搓了搓自己的脸，深深地吸入那冰凉的空气。他下意识地去摸烟盒，却发现他把它留在更衣柜里了。  
为什么要那么做呢？他这样问自己。为什么要那么说呢？就像个傻瓜一样。  
十二月的温度终于让Uther回到了开着暖风的走廊上。温暖让他感到困倦，但他知道自己今夜无法入眠。  
他绕开了0527号病房，从另一侧上了电梯。快走到休息室门口时他忽然感觉有些不一样，定睛一看，黑发青年披着件开襟毛衣靠在他休息室旁的墙上，正在等他。  
他停下脚步，Merlin听到声音，望了过来。  
“嗨。”青年说，“你——你做完手术了？”  
“嗯。”Uther道，“你男朋友走了？”  
Merlin望望他，道：“那是我哥哥。他是个好人，但总想让自己看起来像个混蛋。”  
Uther掏钥匙的动作顿住了，“你哥哥？”  
“当然，’Merlin’、’Gwaine’…还有谁家会取这么老旧的名字？”  
医生望着他，同样的黑发，同样来自亚瑟王传说的名字……他怎么会没想到？  
“Uther？”  
“嗯？”他回过神来。  
“你下午生气了吗？”  
他心头一滞，青年就站在他面前，眸子看进他眼底。  
“你为什么要来找我？”他反问。  
灰眼睛对蓝眼睛，他们看着彼此。  
Merlin蓦地上前，Uther揽住他的后背，吻上他柔软丰润的嘴唇。青年微张开嘴，他的舌尖碰到了他的，他便索性吻得更深。他把Merlin推到墙上，青年低吟了一声，回应得更加热烈。Merlin的毛衣下只有一套睡衣，Uther的爱抚透过那薄薄的衣料温暖了他的身体，也在那里种下了火。  
“你爱我。”医生移开一点，在他唇上说。  
“你也是。”他抱住Uther的脖子，重新吻上去。

晨光洒进休息室的小窗，Merlin睁开眼，Uther睡在外侧，一手搭在他腰上，仍在安睡。他抬手，指尖温柔地勾勒着他的轮廓。眉毛，眼眶，脸颊，嘴唇，然后滑到脖颈，锁骨，胸口……有什么东西阻住了他指尖的轨迹，他把它从Uther的口袋里拿出来。那是一封信。  
Dear Mr and Dr.Who:  
谢谢你们的资助，我在一家物流公司找到了份临时工。希望以后能再次相遇。  
落款是一个古怪的姓氏。  
Merlin收起那张纸，重又开始他勾勒的进程。Uther动了动，握住了他不规矩的手指。  
他倒回枕头上笑了。

大厅在他的抗议之后陷入混乱。新娘的家属大声反对，他的（或者说是国王的？）臣子纷纷出面圆场，却越帮越忙。  
大门在一声巨响中被撞开。一个黑袍的青年骑着马进了大厅，他一头黑发，灰蓝色的眼睛像是盈着满天的星辰。  
新娘的家属忙护在她身边，青年倨傲地让马踏在婚礼的红毯上，径直向王座走来。  
时间静止了。新娘、臣子、礼仪官的动作都凝在空中，试图反对的人刚摸到剑柄，护驾的人也才迈开步子。  
青年御马穿过雕像般的人群到王座下，他侧过身，向Uther伸出手。  
Uther勾起嘴角，握住了他的。


End file.
